


MIRACULOUS ANIME-MANGA BATTLE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug, Power Rangers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: DURING THIEIR DAY OFF FROM SCHOOLTHE MIRACULOUS BOYS MINUS MAX ARE CHILLING OUT ON THE ROOF TALKING ABOUT THIER FAVE ANIME-MANGA WHICH EVENTUALLY TURNS INTO A ALL OUT FIGHT"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	MIRACULOUS ANIME-MANGA BATTLE

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.

IT WAS SATURDAY SO WE DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL  
SO WE JUST SAT ON THE ROOF  
BORD OUT OF OUR MINDS SO UHH WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"  
I ASKED I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"  
NATHANIEL ASKED

I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?"  
LUKA ASKED I WAS ABOUT TO RESPOND WHEN MY PHONE WENT OFF https://youtu.be/uWcPh-8_LaM  
NATHANIËL AND LUKA SHOT STRAIGHT UP  
IS THAT SAILOR MOON?"  
NATHANIËL ASKED CONFUSED  
UH NO DON'T BE REDICULESS"  
I SAID SLIDING MY FINGER WHAT?"  
I ASKED AWNSERING MY PHONE   
HEY ADRIKINS DID I CAT YOU AT A BAD TIME?"  
BAD TIME AND PLACE"  
I SAID ENDING THE CALL AND DELETING HER NAME FROM MY PHONE   
WHO KNEW THAT TOP OF THE CLASS MR COVER OF THE WEEK ADRIEN CHATNOIR AGRESTE IS SAILOR MOON/ANIME&NANGA FANBOY?"


End file.
